La familia lunar, el futuro
by witu
Summary: El comienzo de una nueva historia que continúa con el legado de los reyes de tokio de cristal, centrado en la hija más pequeña de éstos, más un Helene/Febo, que un Serena/Darien.
1. Chapter 1

1.

La pequeña princesa de pelo azabache abrió sus ojos lentamente. La luz le molestaba increíblemente y para peor cada vez que los abría estaba largo rato antes de comprender lo que sucedía a su alrededor, esto la llenaba de tristeza y rompía en llanto, hasta que sentía esa cálida presencia abrazadora, que en ocasiones era de fuerza extraordinaria y en otras de porte majestuoso pero cuya ternura era invariable.

Mírala Endimión – dijo la reina casi en un susurro mirando con ternura a su hija menor recién nacida

Es tan hermosa como tú serena – dijo el rey deslumbrado por la presencia de una estrella dorada en la frente de su pequeña.

La estrella en la frente de la recién llegada Helene era digna de admiración de todos los guerreros de luna dado que su padre no poseía ninguna insignia y sus hermanos y madre poseían un signo de luna creciente que se manifestaba sólo cuando estos se encontraban en un nivel de energía muy elevado… sin embargo existía un ser con la misma estrella en la frente

La primera visita real a la pequeña Helene no tardó. en llegar como protagonista de la misma encabezaba una cohorte de tutores y acompañantes un pequeño niño de no más de 3 años cuyo porte real impresionaba por su corta edad y cuya seria expresión no modificaba en modo alguno sus rasgos infantiles

El pequeño Febo escuchó a la desconsolada Helene y entonces se dibujó en su rostro una clara preocupación sin tener cuidado de saludo a los reyes se dirigió directo a la cuna donde su estrella empezó a brillar (al unísono de la de Helene) con increíble y casi enceguecedora intensidad. La princesita había dejado de llorar, Joshi quien había alcanzado los 6 años de edad corrió a la cuna de su hermana la tomó en sus brazos y la alejó del desconocido.

Febo Cayó rendido, ante lo cual la reina saliendo de su estado de máxima sorpresa corrió en su auxilio (el instinto maternal es algo increíblemente poderoso e imposible de ignorar) tomó en sus brazos al pequeño príncipe del sol y lo condujo a un aposento velando su sueño hasta que despertó.

Cuando esto ocurrió el principito hizo una reverencia a la soberana se disculpó por su conducta anterior y preguntó por el bienestar de la princesa:

Señora de la luna – dijo en tono adulto- cómo se encuentra Helene?

Admirada por lo correcto del pequeño – Febo ella está bien sólo es pequeña y llora cuando su mamá se aleja de ella por más d 2 minutos

Me alegro que se encuentre bien – el niño pensó que había visto a muchos pequeños príncipes de universo llorar antes pero nunca le había dolido tanto como con esta niña

Febo te encuentras bien?- preguntó la reina tiernamente

Sí mi señora

Puedo saber cómo supiste el nombre de mi hija?- dijo la neo reina

Perdón mi señora yo… creo me lo dijo la princesa cuando yo hable con ella- el niño estab muy extrañado y sorprendido de sus propias palabras ni siquiera para el tenía sentido que una niña de días de vida pudiera hablarle

Serena comprendía en un instante lo que ocurría

El rey entró en la habitación de Febo y le pidió a su esposa que lo dejara con el niño a solas

Serena le dirigió una mirada comprensiva al pequeño y pidió a su esposo que no fuera tan duro con él

Rey: Febo tienes alguna idea de lo que pasó con mi… con la princesa?

Febo: señor disculpe que no pueda explicar… pero yo sentí mucha angustia cuando la oí llorar por eso… corrí a su cuna a verla… yo sé que debí haberlos saludado a ustedes sus majestades antes pero no pude evitarlo… disculpe

Rey: Febo sé que aún eres muy pequeño para entender lo que ocurrió hoy por ello te lo explicaré d forma sencilla como si te estuviera leyendo un cuento de acuerdo hijo?

Febo: señor, yo lo escucho…

Rey: mi hija es un milagro del amor, ella no estaba escrita en los libros del destino de mi familia, y sin embargo nació, llegó en una época conflictiva para mi planeta, el mal dormido vuelve a acechar la paz de los terrícolas. Mi pequeña helene no es más que la señal de que el amor la confianza y el valor pueden vencer cualquier adversidad, la sensibilidad de la princesa es extraordinaria, gracias a ella descubrimos aquellos que han sido contaminados por el mal del caos, su llanto es curativo, su estrella es pacificadora y cuando empezamos a pensar que era única nos dimos cuenta de que en todo el universo solo hay una persona que posee su misma estrella: tú. Hijo desconozco la razón pero hay algo de lo que estoy seguro tú vida y la de mi hija se encuentran estrechamente unidas.

Febo: eso quiere decir que en el futuro la princesa… será mi… esposa?- levanto la vista completamente ruborizado.

Rey: pues aún no estoy seguro hijo – dijo en tono que denotaba celos- hijo no te conté todo esto para asustarte, sólo creo que debes saber que el futuro y aún el presente que te aguardan están ligados a la grandeza -pensó probablemente al sufrimiento- pero sobre todo a Helene y eso te liga a mí por ello quiero que cuentes y confíes en mí como si fuera tu padre…

Febo: señor gracias…


	2. Chapter 2

2.

En la medida en que los años transcurrían los príncipes aumentaban sus fascinantes poderes y su belleza, además de su perspicacia. Ambos muy precavidos y sensibles a lo que ocurría a su alrededor no parecían niños normales, por lo general no corrían ni jugaban con los otros pequeños, era como si desde su nacimiento Febo y Helene supieran a la perfección que su responsabilidad era muy importante como para tomarla a la ligera. Las visitas de Febo a la casa real terrestre no cesaron en ningún momento y la frecuencia se incrementó en la medida en que los príncipes lo requerían.

Helene no comprendía que era lo que ocurría cuando Febo llegaba y la miraba; su pecho se llenaba de una sensación de paz muy intensa y una calidez que ninguna otra cosa (salvo los abrazos de sus padres podían igualar). Era una bellísima princesa de cabellos ondulados color azabache muy parecidos a los de su padre y ojos de un marrón destellante que recordaban a serena los ojos de madre en su vida anterior: la reina Serenity, su porte real equiparaba al de su madre y al de su hermana mayor: Rini. Las cualidades de la princesa eran innumerables: conciliación de intereses opuestos y en la atención al detalle, ama la responsabilidad y la legitimidad. su mente de pensamiento convincente. Pensadora de alta responsabilidad moral, espíritu conservador y apego a la vida de las comunidades. Consecuente y diligente. Recibe aumento en las actividades que requieren de la acción, de la amistad, de la sociabilidad y de la urbanidad. Ama, educa y embellece, no tanto en su propio bien como en el de los demás. Hechos estos que la convertían en educadora y tutora real por excelencia de los hijos de los guerreros de la luna, un orgullo personificado para toda su familia, una admiración para sus pares, un depósito incontenible de mimos para sus hermanos mayores (sobre todo para joshi que parecía haberse adjudicado el papel de protector personal de su hermana) y por sobre todas las anteriores una fuente de interés poderosa para Febo quien no podía dejar de verla cuando la visitaba.

Febo el pequeño príncipe del sol que en realidad era su rey pero que aún no podía portar tal título por su corta era un hijo directo de los dioses del sol enviado en forma humana a administrar dicho planeta por ende aunque Febo era humano sus padres eran seres intangibles, años antes estos seres y su amor por los hombres habían dado origen a Eliot… el guardián de ilusión y ahora el prometido de Rini… por ello es que técnicamente Febo y Eliot son hermanos y aunque el deber de ambos hiciera que se vieran poco durante su infancia ellos se amaban profundamente y cada vez que uno veía al otro veía también a su hogar. El príncipe solar era de Naturaleza emotiva y protectora. Se expresa por medio d las relaciones humanas y la vida en el hogar. Amaba la reciprocidad y la amistad. Le gustaba ser apreciado. Era empeñoso. Se expresaba por medio de su comprensión para los demás, despierta simpatías y antipatías. le gustaba resolver problemas ajenos y dar amistad. Amaba lo que perdura. Todo ello hacía que se confiara plenamente en el ahora apuesto joven como soberano de la estrella de vida. Su relación con el rey Endimión era como la de un padre con su hijo, pero su relación con la princesa Helene era distinta cada vez que la veía el tiempo a su alrededor se congelaba cada vez que la princesa se angustiaba él lo sentía como una opresión en su pecho y organizaba una caravana para verla, lo que a veces era innecesario ya que por las noches la princesa y el podían compartir un sueño hermoso (hecho del Eliot no poseía conocimiento alguno).

Y a pesar de estar tan atados el uno al otro ninguno terminaba de entender qué era verdaderamente lo que ocurría entre ellos y es por esto que llegado a los 19 años el futuro rey le preguntó a su casi padre: mi querido rey Endimión usted sabe que tanto usted como su familia han sido de gran ayuda para mí, dada mi situación de ausencia de padres humanos, usted me enseño a blandir la espada, hecho que intenté retribuirle practicando hasta que me sangraran las manos para mejorar, la reina me brindó siempre su apoyo incondicional y amor de madre cuando lo necesité su hijo y mi buen amigo Darien me aconsejó me guió me ayudó y hasta me hubiera defendido con su vida si se le hubiera presentado la oportunidad, la princesa serena me ha tratado como hermano desde que me conoció y ahora se convertirá en mi cuñada; ahora bien recuerdo perfectamente sus palabras cuando usted habló conmigo a los 3 años sobre mi vida unida a la de… la princesa Helene…

Endimión: si… pues… eh…- con visible nerviosismo e incomodidad

Febo: lo siento señor he intentado evitar esta charla desde que tengo memoria, sobre todo porque pensé que yo sólo podría arribar a la respuesta…

Endimión: no debes disculparte hijo, tu prudencia y tu actitud hablan en ti como hablan en un rey, de cualquier forma creo saber cuál es el destino de esta conversación

Febo: señor lo que sea que usted sepa y que pueda aclarar todo este asunto… yo…

Endimión: joven rey, tu situación con mi hija es peculiar, en realidad yo creo que aquella fuerza poderosa que los une no es ni más ni menos que el amor, el asunto es que como el sentimiento que se profesan es tan puro y tan antiguo para ambos, ninguno tuvo la oportunidad de despertar a este sentimiento con algo más de entendimiento y razón, en pocas palabras mi hija y tú se aman tanto desde la primera vez que se vieron, que desconocen lo que siente una persona que no ha estado nunca enamorada y que se enamora por primera vez a los 12 años o más.

Febo: señor… yo… sí es cierto que aprecio en demasía a su hija… que por ella daría mi vida… que sus angustias son mis angustias… que…- lo que seguía lo calló, no quería herir o de alguna manera hacer que el rey se sintiera traicionado.

Endimión: que compartes sueños hermosos con ella…

Febo:- con sorpresa en su rostro- señor yo… nunca le dije porque… los sueños de la princesa eran tan hermosos… yo no quería traicionar su confianza…

Endimión: muchacho, muchacho, muchacho ¿de veras crees que yo me sentiría traicionado por ello? No hay mal en lo que has hecho (si este niño supiera las cosas que yo hacía con Serena antes de casarme… de seguro no me pediría disculpas) además mi hija nunca estuvo incómoda o en desacuerdo con que ello ocurriera y en definitiva lo que a ambos debe importarnos es SU FELICIDAD ¿no?

Febo asintió enérgicamente, señor ¿usted cree que sea momento de… aclarar todo con la princesa?

Endimión, pensativo, se debatía entre darle un consejo adecuado a un joven que prácticamente había criado, y entregar a su hija con moñito y todo.- muchacho yo creo que debes hacer lo que te dicte tu corazón.

Febo: señor yo… hablaré con Helene.


	3. Chapter 3

3.

En los jardines del palacio de Tokio de cristal la princesa (supervisada por sus protectoras sailors scouts) controlaba de cerca a sus futuros protectores y por el momento pequeños alumnos: Alejo (6 años) y Bautista (2 años)hijos de Lita y de Andrew; Coventina y Nerea (12 años) Hermes y Arturo (10 años) y el pequeño Sebastián hijos de Amy y Richard, Agni hijo de Rei y de Nicolás y por último Eros (quien contaba de vida unas tres semanas) el pequeño hijo de Mina y Armand.

Mientras la princesa se encontraba sumergida en controlar a los pequeños revoltosos que tanto adoraba, sintió aquella calidez que le era bien familiar, se disculpó con sus alumnos y con sus protectoras y se dirigió al ala norte del jardín. Encontró al origen de su sentimiento sentado bajo un arbusto, meditando; en eso, él que ya la había sentido aproximarse no se sorprendió cuando ella se sentó a su lado, las palabras no se presentaron, sin embargo nunca les habían hecho falta, ellos se entendían a la perfección. Por alguna razón el príncipe decidió esta vez hablar: princesa sé muy bien que aquello que te aflige es también lo que a mí mismo me descoloca, ahora bien creo que la repuesta siempre la tuvimos frente a nosotros y nunca nos atrevimos realmente a aceptarla.

Helene: Febo… yo… no sé qué decir… tú sabes bien la responsabilidad que tengo con mi pueblo, mi planeta, mi familia, y con mis guerreros… yo no puedo abandonarlos para ir corriendo detrás de un sueño, no puedo aún cuando este sea tan hermoso.

Febo: ¿quién podría comprenderte mejor que yo princesa?- y por primera vez abandonó sus formalismos y tomó la mano de ella, respiró profundo la miró a los ojos y dijo- yo entiendo lo que sientes pero no puedo abandonar lo que siento, ni mi sueño contigo, Helene no es capricho lo que nos une, no crees que la estrella en nuestra frente… los sueños… la telepatía… todo ello… ¿no te habla de que hay algo más?

Helene soltándose: ¡claro que creo eso! Pero es por eso mismo que estoy tan confundida- se paró y comenzó a secar las lágrimas que corrían por su rostro.

Febo no tardó en parase e intentar socorrerla: Helene -le dijo acariciando su rostro y con dulce voz- la duda se ha disipado por completo de mi corazón- y mientras le decía esto conducía su mano derecha hasta su pecho- la respuesta la encontré aquí… yo sólo quiero hacerte feliz… ya no estés angustiada…

Helene ya no lloraba, la angustia se había borrado, tal y como cuando era una bebé, la presencia de él la había tranquilizado- Febo… yo quiero ser feliz a tu lado… justo como lo soy en nuestros sueños… pero no quiero abandonar mis responsabilidades… son épocas complicadas para los míos… tú sabes que yo soy quien puede curar a las víctimas del mal aquí…

Febo: princesa yo hallaré la manera de que estemos juntos… te lo aseguro… mientras tanto creo que deberíamos tener algo para explicarles a los demás… sobre todo al rey que me matará sino oficializo las cosas.

Helene rompió en risas-¡es cierto Febo! Bueno pues… ¿prometidos?

Febo: no, es aún muy pronto para ese título.

Helene: ¿amigos especiales? Jajajajaja

Febo: mmmmm, nadie lo creerá

Helene con seriedad e intenso rubor en su rostro: ¿novios?

Febo: ¡perfecto! Dándose cuenta de la "excesiva" alegría que acababa de demostrar se calmo y agregó- sí creo que ese es el titulo adecuado.

_Nota de la autora: Hola! A todos los que se toman (gracias Eros!) y a los que se tomarán un tiempin para leer el fic gracias de entrada, y sepan que las sugerencias nunca están de más. Es mi primer fic aunque espero que no e último y me gustaría mejorarlo tanto como se pueda tengo varios capítulos hechos pero los voy a ir subiendo de a poco. Saludos y de nuvo ¡GRACIAS!. Witu._


	4. Chapter 4

4.

Serena: Endimión estoy preocupada por nuestra hija.

Endimión: mi reina, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa? nuestra hija se casará con el hombre que ama...- dijo esquivando el tema.

Serena: amor sabes bien que hablo de Helene, ella sólo está dejando que su vida sea guiada por una predeterminación, yo aprecio mucho al muchacho, pero no estoy segura de que ellos vayan a ser felices, es decir, van a obligarse a estar juntos sólo porque ambos tienen una mancha brillante en la frente.

El rey, con muchas gotitas en la cabeza, sintió un inmenso deseo de besar a su esposa quien nuevamente demostraba su gran e inocente corazón…- Serena ellos se aman desde pequeños…

Serena: ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso Darién? Ellos no conocen otra cosa

Endimión: ¿es que acaso tú necesitaste conocer a otros para entender que me amabas?

Serena: es distinto…

Endimión: ah… entonces te refieres a la parte en que nos enteramos que nuestro amor se había originado en una vida anterior… ¡claro es muy distinto del destino de nuestra hija! ¿Cierto?- con un claro tono de sarcasmo.

Serena: Darién… es sólo que no quiero que nuestra hija empiece un romance porque cree que esa es su responsabilidad… quiero que ella sea feliz… ella es hija de nuestro amor y de nuestra fortaleza y no al revés… ¿comprendes?

Endimión: Serena ese par se ama desde antes de nacer, pero su carácter los ha llevado a comportarse de manera reservada con respecto a sus emociones, tal vez después de todo eso no sea tan malo para ellos dado que la vida que les espera, juntos o separados, será muy dura y no tendrán muchos guerreros que puedan soportar la carga con ellos…

Serena, pensativa: eso es cierto amor, es que siento que le falta chispa a su vida… Rini te ocultó mucho tiempo lo suyo con Eliot… Joshi debe tener un amor en cada puerto y nosotros ni enterados… pero con Helene es como si siempre hubiéramos sabido de esto, no hay nada de sorpresa, de espontaneidad de…

Endimión: ¿no crees que después de todo al menos uno de nuestros hijos debía parecerse un poco más a mí que a ti cariño?

Serena: jajajajaja, pues tal vez tengas razón querido.

Y así no aguantando el deseo la reina abrazó al soberano, y depositó en sus labios un breve y tierno beso, a lo que el soberano contestó con otro más apasionado -creo que de algo te han servido todas las lecciones de espontaneidad querido…


	5. Chapter 5

5.

En los jardines del palacio de Tokio de cristal…

Los niños, futuros guerreros aprenden una nueva lección impartida por Helene, esta vez su atención se encuentra inusualmente enfocada en la tutora, es de esperarse, ya que la chica no sólo luce más radiante cada día sino que además les está enseñando la historia que más les gusta escuchar: la historia de las sailors scouts.

-y así niños, fue como la princesa Serenity logró que el caos desocupara el cuerpo de sailor galaxia, y se restituyó por fin la paz y la unidad-

Los niños se quedaron pensativos un momento, incluso el pequeño Eros parecía meditar lo que la princesa acababa de finalizar.

Bautista rompió el silencio: pinzeza

Helene: ¿qué ocurre mi guerrero?

Halagado el futuro guerrero del trueno: pinzeza ¿qué pazó después?

Helene suspirando: pues ustedes saben mis guerreros que vivimos en tiempos difíciles, el mal vuelve y contamina a nuestro pueblo…

En eso una niña de ojos de agua interrumpió a Helene: ¿es por eso que te casarás con el rey del sol princesa?

Helene: Nerea… nadie ha hablado aún de matrimonio…

Nerea: pero princesa él es tu novio, ¿o no?

Helene, atónita: pues sí pero… es algo pronto para que pensemos en casarnos… además yo aún tengo muchos estudiantes que educar…, y pensó y una enorme responsabilidad en la Tierra.

Coventina: mi hermana tiene razón princesa si él es tu novio es lógico pensar que en algún momento decidan casarse (hablando era muy igual a su madre, aunque físicamente era una copia de su padre) pero la pregunta real es porqué…

Helene: ah… ya entiendo a qué te referías Nerea… pues mis valientes guerreros creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles lo que pasó conmigo pocos días después de nacer… y entonces les detalló como ella y Febo tenían la misma insignia, cómo esta brillaba con tal intensidad, e incluso les contó sobre los sueños hermosos que compartían.

Eros en quien ya se vislumbraba el poder de entender los sentimientos ajenos sin necesitar explicaciones lanzó una risotada alegre, que hizo que en los corazones de todos los presentes se sintiera una gran calidez.

En eso estaban cuando la estrella comenzó a brillar con intensidad, Helene susurró: él está aquí, unos minutos más tarde hizo su entrada al jardín el futuro rey del sol cuya estrella también resplandecía con llamativa intensidad, los niños en conjunto hicieron reverencias propias de adultos, lo que hizo que Helene se enorgulleciera de ellos, y el pequeño Eros lanzaba risotadas de alegría difíciles de ignorar.

Febo: ¿puedo robarte un minuto de tu tiempo princesa?

Nerea: por supuesto que te la puedes llevar rey… dijo cómplice

Coventina: esas cosas ni se preguntan… más cómplice que su hermana.

Hermes, Arturo y Sebastián sin embargo se interpusieron entre los novios (como lo habría hecho Joshi hacía 16 años) y al unísono dijeron: si a nuestra princesa le pasa algo sufrirás las consecuencias, su tono aunque infantil, tenía algo de aterrador.

Febo: no se preocupen nobles guerreros e hizo una reverencia ante los niños, la princesa regresará a su lado sana y salva, dijo con mucha seriedad, ante esto Helene que se sintió desbordada por la ternura de Febo con los niños, apaciguó al rebaño y partió en compañía del futuro rey a jardines más alejados.


	6. Chapter 6

6.

Febo: pues sí que te cuidan ¿verdad princesa?

Helene: y yo a ellos

Febo: de ahora en más lo pensaré dos veces antes de hablarte en su presencia dijo con tono burlón.

Helene: aún son niños, pero el que los hayas tratado con tanto respeto… simplemente me fascinó.

Febo: pues en realidad no lo hice por agradarte a ti princesa, ellos son futuros guerreros, sus madres son guerreras legendarias, y además el que sean niños no implica que se los deba tratar con menos respeto que a un adulto…

Helene cambiando drásticamente el tema, sentía que Febo estaba esquivando algo, sabía que él no se hubiera presentado sólo para hacer una "visita de novio": ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Lo interrogó de manera algo brusca.

Febo: princesa yo… pues… sonrojado dijo: te extrañaba…

Helene sorprendida ante una respuesta semejante: entonces ¿no has de descubierto algo nuevo? ¿No ha despertado el mal otra vez? ¿No hay un ataque próximo?...

Febo: pues no aún… algo molesto agregó: Helene yo soy tu novio, ¿es que acaso no puedo venir a verte de vez en cuando?

Realmente el problema era que se habían desincronizado digamos en tiempos físicos, el muchacho había comenzado a sentir las urgencias de un ser humano enamorado, esa necesidad de contacto y de afecto lo estaban volviendo loco, y aún así el intentaba por todos los medios dominarse y mantener las formas. La chica por su parte, no tenían ninguna de estas urgencias físicas, y por eso por primera vez en su vida no entendía qué es lo que le ocurría al futuro rey, sin embargo esto no fue capaz de derribar la confianza que ella le tenía y por eso se quedó a su lado, para intentar comprenderlo.

Helene: hoy sí que estás extraño, pero en realidad tienes todo el derecho de visitarme cuando así lo desees… sabes que nunca me han resultado insoportables tus visitas… viendo que tal vez sus comentarios acerca de visitas con fines útiles lo habían molestado.

Febo: es que no sólo es eso… dijo con angustia

Helene: ¿pues entonces qué es lo que realmente te ocurre? Preguntó en un tono más suave que al principio.

Febo: me gustaría probar algo… pero para ello necesito que confíes en mí…

Helene: sabes que te confiaría mi vida… no pudo evitar que esto último sonara, bueno, con aire de enamorada.

Febo: cierra los ojos

Helene que estaba parada frente a él cerró los ojos

Febo: ahora pon tu mano aquí, le dijo tomando su mano izquierda y poniéndola en el aire con la palma mirando hacia él, hizo lo mismo con la derecha.

A continuación él apoyó sus manos sobre las de ella, ella confiada, permanecía con los ojos cerrados, las manos de ambos se fueron cerrando con las del otro y sus estrellan brillaban como el mismo sol, él apoyó su frente contra la de ella, y entonces le pidió que abriera los ojos.

Helene sintió una indescriptible felicidad, miro a los ojos a Febo y entonces pudo terminar de entenderlo, porque ahora ella también lo sentía… poco a poco ambos cerraron sus ojos y sus labios se fueron acercando…

¡Qué crees que estás haciendo con mi princesa! ¡Suelta a mi hermana de inmediato!- Se escucharon las voces de Arturo Hermes, Sebastián y de Joshi (Darién hijo).


	7. Chapter 7

7.

Joshi: ja ja ja ja ja pues esos niños sí que saben cuidarte hermanita no crees?

Helene entre apenada, confundida y orgullosa dijo: je, sí, pues creo que sí… todavía estaba algo aturdida por lo que había sido interrumpido y por esta nueva sensación dentro de ella, como mariposas o cosquillas en el estómago, pero sin las náuseas de una indigestión.

Febo completamente rojo afrontaba como podía las acusaciones de los guerreritos. Al ver esto Joshi se desatornillaba de risa, aunque en parte se sentía aliviado porque lo que los niños le decían a Febo era un poco lo que él anhelaba plantearle, sin embargo en un momento dado el príncipe de la luna y de la tierra decidió defender a su amigo, y con habilidad convenció a los guerreritos de retirarse, quedando los tres príncipes solos.

Joshi: ¿qué hacían ustedes dos noviecitos tan solos por aquí? Dijo en parte burlándose y en parte molesto

Febo, firme en lo que él había venido a hacer: yo vine a visitar a tu hermana, y le pedí un minuto a solas.

Joshi: ah! Y dime algo Febo ¿el rey está al tanto de tu visita?

Febo: ¡por supuesto que lo está príncipe Darién! Exclamó algo indignado

Joshi viendo que había herido a su amigo dijo: está bien Febo no te pongas así, sabes que yo solo intento protegerla, y miraba a su hermana, sabes que ella siempre será una niña indefensa para mí, no pretendía ofenderte…

Febo ya más tranquilo le propinó a su amigo un abrazo de saludo y le dijo: recuerda que también yo quiero lo mejor para Helene.

Helene quien a pesar del alboroto siempre mantenía la compostura dijo: disculpen me retiro estos paseos y las clases me han agotado, yo… iré a descansar miró a Febo de reojo… con su mirada exigió una posterior conversación, esquivó la mirada de su hermano y con una sencilla reverencia se retiró.

Joshi: y qué dime… tú… ¿la besaste?

Febo: pues… no… pero me hubiera encantado hacerlo.

Joshi: y desde cuando tanto amor con mi hermanita tú ah?

Febo: pues… desde siempre amigo.

Joshi viendo que no haría que su amigo pensara en sus respuestas le dio unas fuertes palmadas en el hombro a Febo, quien salió del trance en el que había quedado al retirarse Helene, y se percató de que hacía mucho tiempo que no conversaba con su buen amigo Darién.

Luego de un rato de hablar de todo un poco Febo tocó un tema que le parecía fundamental aclarar con su amigo. Amigo yo amo a Helene y pretendo hacerla mi esposa en un futuro, sé que no podría estar al lado de nadie más…

Joshi: pues ¡qué bueno que al fin te diste cuenta hermano!

Febo: ¡¿qué?

Joshi: vamos ¡tardaste 16 años en terminar de entender lo que sentías por ella!

Febo: bueno yo…

Joshi: bueno nada, tu duda con respecto a ella, ¡era la razón de mi duda con respecto a ti!

Febo: Darién yo…

Joshi: tú encárgate de hacerla feliz como una lombriz… el resto no me importa, tanta estrellita y para qué, a la hora de lo importante no sirve para nada. El príncipe había heredado el carácter intempestivo de su madre con el toque masculino de su padre.

Febo: es que no hay nada que yo desee más que verla feliz… pero no sé si ella sienta lo mismo por mí, ella es muy responsable, y parece como si eso pesara más en su balanza que ninguna otra cosa…

Joshi: ay hermano sí que son complicadas las mujeres ¿no?... dijo en tono comprensivo. Mi hermana es una mujer muy consciente de su poder y también de su responsabilidad… pero no creas que sus sentimientos pesan menos, ¡recuerda que ella también es hija de mi madre! Lo que pasa es que Helene tiene un temperamento mucho más parecido al de mi padre, por eso es tan reservada, pero que no sea tan demostrativa, no quiere decir que no tiene sentimientos, y mucho menos que los deja para el final.

Febo: es que siento que tal vez ella está en una órbita distinta de la mía, y eso no es usual entre nosotros, solíamos no necesitar de las palabras para comprender lo que le pasaba al otro ¿sabes?

Joshi: ¿crees que esa mujer que se fue a descansar no sabe o entiende lo que te ocurre hermano? Ella lo entiende a la perfección.

Febo ya más aliviado: gracias amigo, creo que tienes razón, ahora debo irme, pero dile a Helene que vendré mañana para que sigamos con… - se detuvo al caer en la cuenta de que no era conveniente decir "nuestro beso" y terminó – nuestra conversación.


	8. Chapter 8

8.

Helene se encontraba en su habitación más pensativa que de costumbre, cuando en eso sonó un golpe en la puerta.

Helene: pase… dijo con un tono algo triste.

Endimión: ¡hola hija!

Helene: papá…

Endimión: ¿que te ocurre preciosa?

Helene: nada…

Endimión: tal vez… ¿Febo tenga algo que ver?

Helene quien no podía entender cómo su padre siempre sabía a la perfección lo que oprimía su corazón dijo: pues… sí…- dispuesta a contestar todas y cada una de las preguntas que le hiciera el soberano.

Endimión: ¿el vino a verte hoy no es así?

Helene: sí

Endimión algo incómodo: ¿no te gusta que te visite hija?

Helene: no es eso papá es que…

Endimión: hija ¿el intentó hacer algo que tú no querías? Preguntó seguro de que la respuesta sería negativa.

Helene: ¡No! Es que el… y yo… pues…

Endimión con algo de sorpresa en su voz: ¿él te besó hija?

Helene: no… pero lo intentó… ¿papá qué se supone que debo hacer con esto que me pasa? ¡Es todo muy complicado! ¡Antes no eran así las cosas! Yo quiero que sean como antes- dijo y se largó sollozante a los brazos de su padre.

Endimión recordó cómo Serena había necesitado así de sus abrazos cuando era más joven, y cuántas veces tuvo que contenerla mientras surcaban lágrimas su rostro, y con la misma ternura, ahora en un rol aún más protector la sostuvo entre sus brazos hasta que la niña se calmó, luego le dijo: hija mía tú sabes que yo sólo deseo que seas feliz, esta confusión que atraviesas momentáneamente es parte del proceso largo y escabroso que es madurar, no te angusties, encontrarás la respuesta a todos los interrogantes en un lugar que pocos conocen tan bien como tú: tu corazón.

Helene más calmada replicó: papá lo que sentí con él…

Endimión comprensivo: lo sé hija, recuerda que también conozco ese sentimiento.

Helene recordó a su madre: me gustaría poder ser más como mamá, ella puede hablar de lo que ocurre en su interior sin trabas, no existen para ella razones válidas para ocultar lo que siente.

Endimión: hija sé lo que sientes, lo entiendo a la perfección, porque… tú te pareces mucho a mí… la gente piensa en mí como un hombre frío y calculador, ¿tú crees que de verdad lo soy?

Helene: ¡claro que no papá! ¡Tú eres el padre más dulce y comprensivo de todos! Has sido siempre mi tutor y confidente y nunca sentí que no me dieras cariño suficiente a mí o a mis hermanos ¡y mucho menos a mi mamá!

Endimión: pues esa es la clave, no es necesario que todo el mundo sepa lo que sientes, todos somos distintos, pero no hay problema en demostrar lo que sentimos por la gente que amamos.

Helene sonrió y nuevamente abrazó a su padre, en eso entró la reina que había sentido la opresión en el corazón de su hija.

Serena: Helene ¿qué ocurre mi preciosa niña? Dijo con dulzura tal y como lo hacía desde el nacimiento de su hija menor.

Helene: ¡mamá! Lanzó un grito de alegría poco usual en ella y abrazó a su madre, Endimión se sumó al abrazo y pronto la estrella de Helene encegueció a todos con su brillo, a la vez que llenaba los corazones de los presentes con una cálida paz; poco después la estrella mermó su brillo y la princesa agregó- ¿puedo invitar a Febo a almorzar mañana?

Serena y Endimión interrumpiéndose: ¡claro! Hija qué bueno ¡habrá que poner otro lugar en la mesa! Finalmente sobreponiéndose a la emoción miraron con ternura a su pequeña y dijeron: te amamos Helene

Helene con un brillo distinto en sus ojos agregó: y yo a ustedes.

En el palacio del sol Febo sintió su estrella brillar y dijo: Helene…


	9. Chapter 9

9.

Mientras la princesa organizaba el dichoso almuerzo de recibimiento para su enamorado, y sus alumnos la ayudaban, en un lugar muy distante…

Oscuro cristal: mmmmm, ha sido el sueño más largo de todos- y estaba en lo cierto porque esa semilla del mal acababa de despertar de un sueño que había durado más de 1500 años.

Hechicero: oh gran semilla destructora ( dijo con voz maligna) te he despertado para que me otorgues todo tu poder!

Oscuro cristal: y porqué crees tú insignificante creatura que yo la gran Cristalia te daría siquiera una pizca de mi gran poder, ustedes los seres humanos nunca cambiarán, siempre ostentando poderes que no pueden controlar.

Hechicero: señora del mal… se lo suplico, si usted me entrega todo el poder que le pido yo me encargaré personalmente de que todos sus deseos se vuelvan una realidad e impediré que la obliguen a volver a ese estado hibernante en el que la colocaron hace tantos años

Cristalia: no me lo recuerdes, esa maldita de la reina Serenity de la luna y su hijita me las pagarán.

Hechicero: señora maligna, yo puedo ser la forma de venganza que estás buscando, la reina Serenity ya no vive… pero su hija es quien reina ahora, con su poder, su malignidad, y un buen plan no tardaríamos en derrotarla.

Cristalia: de qué plan hablas?

Hechicero: señora yo conozco bien los puntos débiles de la familia lunar… son tres para ser más precisos

Cristalia: quieres decir que la estúpida de Serenity no está sola? Jah quién hubiera dicho que la mimada esa seguiría acompañada?

Hechicero: señora esto es solo parte de la información que poseo…

Cristalia: ya déjate de tanta habladuría y acércame a tu pecho… pero antes te advierto una cosa humano descuidado… no bien el mal entre en tu cuerpo dejarás de ser tú y empezarás a ser una creatura monstruosa que estará bajo mis efectos, y todo lo que haya quedado de bien en ti desaparecerá sin dejar rastro alguno.

Hechicero sin dudarlo tomo el cristal parlante lo llevó contra su pecho y comenzó a gritar agonizante mientras el cristal entraba en él salió una luz tenue de su espalda que logró escapar del ataque maléfico y se dirigió en viaje estelar.

Comedor del palacio…

Helene: muy bien mis pequeños guerreros, han ayudado lo suficiente como para ganarse un deseo.

Todos al unísono: ¡siiiii chocolate!

Helene: muy bien chocolate será, pero recuerden que sólo se los daré luego del almuerzo

Todos: ohh- el único que no dejaba de reír era el pequeño Eros.

Helene se sentía algo nerviosa, después de todo la última vez que había visto a Febo las cosas no habían terminado del todo bien, de hecho ni siquiera habían terminado, sino que se había quedado por la mitad!, por otro lado estaría presente todo el palacio en el almuerzo y la verían por primera vez con su novio oficial. Sostenía en brazos al pequeño Eros que había dejado de reír momentáneamente. Ella intentó revisarlo, pero ella misma comenzó a sentir cierta debilidad en sus piernas, por lo que dejó al pequeño en su cuna y lo encargó al cuidado de Nerea. Mientras tanto salió en dirección al jardín y se paró en un punto justo entre dos arbustos. A continuación miró al cielo y sus ojos se quedaron opacos mientras su estrella resplandecía. Si alguien la hubiera visto no habría dudado en que la joven se encontraba en trance. Luego de algunos segundos una luz en el cielo se fue acercando con rapidez a sus brazos, ella que tenía un muy bien desarrollado instinto maternal extendió los brazos, y cuando salió del trance bajó la vista y vio… un bebé.

En eso Febo había llegado y habiendo salido Helene, se dirigió al patio a su encuentro en el camino la encontró con el pequeño en brazos, y sin saber porqué los abrazó a ambos intensamente. Ambas estrellas brillaban con intensidad.


	10. Chapter 10

10.

Momentos después los príncipes entraron en la galería y se miraron con ternura.

Febo: princesa él es…

Helene: de ahora en adelante él será llamado mi hijo.

Febo: pues entonces yo seré su padre…

Había fuerte convicción en las voces de los príncipes

Febo: ¿tú también lo viste?

Helene: sí él fue desprendido por un cuerpo que rechazó eternamente su semilla estelar.

Febo: ¿y no crees que tal vez se la podamos devolver? Recuerda que con su amor tu madre se la devolvió a galaxia

Helene: Febo ese hombre renunció voluntariamente a su semilla, es más estaba dispuesto a que esta se extinguiera, galaxia la sacó de su cuerpo para que la semilla la sobreviviera, ¡su intención fue totalmente lo contrario!

Febo: puede que tengas razón… de cualquier forma entremos no quiero que el pequeño ni tú se expongan a este sol tan fuerte

Helene: sí ahora que lo mencionas el sol brilla más intenso que de costumbre… creo que se me ocurre el porqué- dijo a Febo quien no pudo menos que ruborizarse ante semejante comentario.

Los integrantes de la que ahora sería conocida como la familia solar entraron ante la mirada atónita de los comensales.

Endimión fue directo a su hija al igual que Serenity.

Serenity: ¿hija qué ocurre? ¿De quién es ese hermoso bebé?

Helene: este pequeño es mi hijo mamá

Serenity: pero hija… si tú y Febo…- percatándose de que lo que iba a decir iba a herir la susceptibilidad del rey- no están casados aún.

Helene: que el niño no sea hijo de mi cuerpo no quita que sea hijo de mi amor, y desde hoy en adelante le entregaré todo mi amor de madre.

Endimión mirando con furia a Febo: tú miserable, ¡te atreviste a embarazar a mi hija! ¡Y me lo ocultaste! Y…

Helene con infinita paz en su voz dijo: papá este pequeño cayó en mis brazos justo y directo desde el cielo, él no es mi hijo biológico, pero no será eso lo que importe ahora.

Endimión acabando de entender soltó a su futuro yerno a quien se disponía a golpear: y abrazó con fuerza a su hija y a su… nieto y dijo a todos: este niño es mi nieto, hijo de mi hija, la princesa Helene y del futuro rey Febo, aquel que se atreva a contradecirme o a mencionar algo distinto de lo que acabo de decir será severamente castigado

Serena miraba a su Darién y no podía creer lo mucho que lo amaba aún después de tantos años y desgracias que les ocurrieran, lo miró con ternura y lo abrazó, luego se soltó de su esposo y se dispuso a sostener a su nieto que hacía pucheros porque lo había despertado tanto alboroto, le dijo a su princesa: hija este es tu destino, espero que lo cumplas con excelencia y recuerda que siempre estaré para ti.

Helene que le entregó el pequeño a su madre tal y como ella se lo sugería con gestos dijo: mamá, papá cuiden de mi hijo mientras yo organizo todo en mi habitación para el niño, Febo tú ven conmigo.

Los interlocutores asintieron, Febo la siguió.

Febo: Helene preciosa casémonos

Helene: normalmente te hubiera contestado que tenemos tiempo para ello, pero ahora sé que ya nos demoramos suficiente… sí casémonos.

Febo emocionado tomó su mano y cuando llegaron a la habitación cerró la puerta tras ellos. Acarició con suavidad su rostro, y fue estrechando el espacio que lo separaba de su amor, hasta que por fin sus labios se unieron y pudo por fin finalizar lo que había quedado inconcluso entre ambos el día anterior. Helene lo separó de ella con suavidad, todavía no era momento para pasar a mayores… pero aún separados sus estrellas resplandecían y el rubor no se borraba de sus rostros. Juntos terminaron de arreglar la habitación para su hijo y cuando estuvo lista el príncipe tomó las manos de su princesa y le dijo: te amo Helene, siempre lo he hecho y siempre lo haré.

Helene tomando la iniciativa se acercó a su príncipe y lo besó con ternura, ruborizada por semejante muestra de aprecio, le dijo: debemos regresar…

Febo asintió, tomó la mano de su mujer (aunque no lo fuera técnicamente) y se condujeron al comedor donde la multitud los ovacionó y felicitó.

Febo dijo: mi princesa de la tierra y de luna te amo. Helene sonrió y le susurró al oído: también yo mi rey del sol.


	11. Chapter 11

11.

Serena: me parece increíble que nuestra hija menor vaya a casarse- dijo mientras se encontraba sobre el pecho de su esposo quien miraba fijamente el techo.

Serena: Darién qué te ocurre has estado muy raro desde que apareció el pequeño Aarón.

Darién: lo sé querida pero es que todo ha ocurrido con tal velocidad que me ha sido difícil afrontarlo… por alguna razón yo amo a ese pequeño… sin embargo no puedo evitar sentir que hay algo que nuestra hija no nos ha dicho respecto de su origen… sí sabemos que cayó del cielo directo a sus brazos… ¿pero qué más? No creo que ella no sepa nada más como dice… y creo que también Febo sabe bien lo que de veras ocurrió.

Serena: Darién Helene vino a verme tan pronto terminó el almuerzo con los invitados, ella me contó lo que había visto, yo simplemente no encontré el momento adecuado para contártelo, disculpa si por ello te has preocupado más de la cuenta…

Darién, mirando cálidamente a su esposa: Serena sabes que soy incapaz de enojarme contigo, pero ahora por favor dime lo que sabes.

Serena: de acuerdo cariño, el hecho es que ese pequeño es en realidad la semilla estelar de un hechicero que por poder renunció a todo vestigio de bondad que quedara en su alma, sin embargo la semilla que debió haber sido extinguida cuando el mal se apoderó de su cuerpo, no era tan débil como él imaginaba y luchó por vivir… y tal como ocurrió con galaxia salió al espacio en busca de ayuda y protección, cuando encontró la energía emitida por Helene le envió una señal con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza, Helene me dijo que ella sintió como si algo la llamara, yo creo que en ese momento nuestra hija entró en trance porque no recuerda exactamente cómo fue que el bebé apareció en sus brazos. Ahora bien no sólo helene sintió la llegada del pequeño, Febo también tuvo la misma sensación y se dirigió directo a donde ellos se encontraban sin que nadie le dijera donde se hallaba nuestra hijita.

Darién que había escuchado todo con mucha atención luego de meditar un poco todo lo que su esposa le acababa de confesar dijo: esto quiere decir que el mal ha vuelto- con algo de congoja. – y lo ha hecho en una forma muy poderosa. No interesa ahora estamos para proteger a la tierra, a la luna y a todo aquel que lo necesite. Pero hay algo que no entiendo, tú pudiste devolverle a galaxia su semilla.

Serena: sí es cierto pero con este niño es muy diferente, él ya no puede regresar al cuerpo del que provino porque se ha materializado como un ser absolutamente independiente, su dueño renegó de él y por eso ahora su lazo con su antiguo cuerpo es irreconciliable, galaxia por su parte resignó su semilla para que ésta subsistiera y eventualmente volviera a ella.

Darién: comprendo… pero te has dado cuenta d algo?

Serena:¿de qué mi amor? Pregunto algo confundida

Darién: ¡ahora somos abuelos!

Serena: ¡oy es verdad! Aunque creo que tiene unos abuelos muy guapos Aaroncito, sobre todo su abuelo Endimión.

Darién: ¿tú crees? Pues yo creo que su abuela de la luna no está nada mal.

Y dando por finalizada la charla se dieron un beso y se durmieron acurrucados, como acostumbraban.

En los jardines de Tokio de cristal

Febo: eres mi hijo Aarón y como tal eres el heredero al trono del sol, y aunque por ahora no podamos estar juntos allá en mi palacio, pronto lo conocerás, te encantará mi pequeño, te enseñaré todo lo que sé y lo que no, veré que te lo enseñe el mejor, tienes una familia que te ama, que nunca se te olvide eso.

Helene que miraba la postal a unos metros de distancia no podía entender cómo había dudado de los sentimientos que tenía por ese hombre, no contaba aún con 18 años y ya era madre, hecho que a cualquier otra joven le hubiera escandalizado a ella la hacía sentir una enorme felicidad. Y ver que no debía hacerlo sola la reconfortaba enormemente. Febo que había sentido su presencia se dio vuelta y se acercó a ella con Aarón en brazos. El príncipe que siempre había tenido un porte real extraordinario para la edad que tenía, ahora podría ser tomado como rey con facilidad.

Helene: no sabes cuánto me alegra que estés… aquí

Febo: no puedo esperar a que nos casemos, son un suplicio los días que paso lejos de ustedes.

Helene: realmente tienes un corazón enorme, mira que aceptar un bebé que no es tuyo y nombrarlo tu heredero al trono, por sobre tus posibles futuros hijos de sangre…

Febo: Aarón es mi hijo del corazón, y será tratado como si fuera un primogénito de mi sangre, porque él princesa es tu hijo lo es mío también, porque tú y yo estamos unidos por fuerzas que aún no podemos comprender del todo y por un poder que no está completo si no estamos los dos.

Helene tomando al pequeño en brazos: mi príncipe, no podría haber nacido con mejor suerte, estando a tu lado sé que este hijo crecerá fuerte, sano, valeroso, bondadoso, ojalá que todo lo que le enseñes lo aprenda y se parezca a ti.

Febo acariciando a su futura mujer y a su hijo: él será un soberano del que podremos sentirnos orgullosos ambos algún día, yo ya tengo lo que siempre soñé: una familia contigo, nada más me hace falta

Helene: y que piensas de hijos propios

Febo: lo que los dioses me quieran regalar lo aceptaré y agradeceré con ganas y si ellos vienen los amaré tanto como lo amo a este pequeño

Helene: sabes… cuando te muestras así… tan tú… y no tan rey del sol… no entiendo como no pude entender antes lo mucho que te amo.

Febo quedó rendido después de eso y acercó a Helene dándole un tierno beso de despedida luego acarició a su hijo y se marchó con un "los amo" en los labios.


	12. Chapter 12

12.

Aarón era un bebé recién nacido cuando encontró en Helene una madre para el resto de su vida. Su cabello era de un color negro azabache como el de Endimión y como el de Helene y sus ojos eran de un celeste fuerte como los de su padre y como las estrellas. Su tez era algo pálida, pero con los sucesivos días en el jardín fue tornándose más trigueña.

Como era de esperarse era el mimado del palacio, y mientras duró su estancia en Tokio de Cristal fue pasado de brazo en brazo, lo cual no parecía molestar en lo más mínimo al pequeñuelo. Su abuelo Endimión pasaba largas horas con él, escuchaba con inesperada atención las historias que le contaba, muchas veces esos ratos estaba también Helene presente, ya que a pesar de su madurez ella en el fondo todavía conservaba a esa niña que amaba oír las historias de su padre. Endimión encantado les contaba sus historias a ambos, por lo general Serena llegaba a donde se encontraban y se sentaba al lado de su esposo a escuchar. Su nieto la adoraba con locura, su aparición en el lugar hacía que el niño saltara de felicidad, y cuando ella lo cargaba se miraban largos ratos hasta que a ambos les daba sueño y luego tomaban una siesta.

Pero sin duda el más fascinado con Aarón era su padre, quien iba diariamente a visitarlos a él y a su madre y que parecía entrar en agonía cada vez que debía marcharse. Él y su hijo parecía entenderse a la perfección, ya que daban largas caminatas juntos sin que hubiera queja alguna de cansancio o demás.

Ahora bien la fascinación completa del niño era su madre, no había quien pudiera dudar de la maternidad de Helene, ella sabía qué le ocurría a Aarón con solo mirarlo, por eso era poco frecuente verlo llorar, y cuando lo hacía era seguro que no se encontraba en brazos de su mamá.

Los preparativos para la boda de los príncipes marchaba viento en popa, pero los príncipes ya no aguantaban tanta espera, y es que hay tener en cuenta que ese día no sólo se casarían dos príncipes sino que además Febo sería coronado como rey, por ello había un matrimonio y una coronación (dos si contamos que Helene también pasaría a ser reina) que planificar y habían pasado apenas dos meses desde el anuncio de la boda.

Mientras tanto el hechicero poseído por Cristalia planificaba su ataque, un sueño logró que Aarón tuviera conocimiento de esto al lograr una breve conexión con su cuerpo, y pudo transmitirle a su madre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Como resultado la boda se adelantó 2 meses y por consiguiente Helene y Febo se casarían en una semana lo cual era muy conveniente dado que el enemigo era cada vez más poderoso.

Finalmente, llegado el día de la boda, todos en Tokio de cristal se encontraban felices por el evento que pronto celebrarían, y además ocupados, ya que había mucho que hacer.

Con el novio…

Endimión: y bien muchacho, ¿cómo te encuentras? Preguntó a su hijo del corazón y futuro yerno con voz suave

Febo: señor le mentiría si le digo que no estoy nervioso… pero a su vez me siento más feliz de lo que nunca fui…- pensó que lo que sentía sólo se comparaba al día en que Aarón apareció en su vida.

Endimión: sé que la harás feliz, y sé que serás un padre excelente para mi nieto- esto lo dijo al borde del llanto, por lo que su voz se quebró en la mitad de la frase.

Febo se acercó al rey y lo estrecho en un fuerte abrazo, luego le dijo: señor usted me enseñó todo lo que yo sé, ha sido como un padre para mí, procuraré que mi hijo aprenda todo lo que sé y más, y me aseguraré de que su hija no pase por mi culpa ni un momento de tristeza. Descuide, los cuidaré adecuadamente.

Endimión dejó al joven novio con una sonrisa en el rostro para dirigirse al lugar en que se encontraba su princesita, con Febo quedaron los pequeños guerreros: Alejo, Bautista, Hermes, Arturo, Agni, Eros y Sebastián que luchaban entre ellos desafiándose (Alejo y los gemelos) y miraban absortos al príncipe-rey vestirse y alistarse para su boda, como si supieran que al fin y al cabo un día ellos serían los que se mirarían en el espejo antes de unir sus vidas a una mujer por la eternidad. También estaba con Febo, Joshi que se veía muy apuesto en su traje de tuxedo y que simulaba por poco una reencarnación de tuxedo mask, sólo que los ojos de éste eran de color granate, tal como los de su hermana mayor. Los esposos de las sailor se encontraban ahí gastando bromas al futuro rey y haciéndole algunas preguntas algo indecorosas… cuando el príncipe estuvo listo por la puerta abierta se observó la entrada de Eliot, quien sería el encargado de coronar a su hermano. Los hermanos muy emocionados se abrazaron y el menor recibió del mayor el apoyo que tanto necesitaba para continuar con este importante paso, recuerden que aunque Febo parezca un hombre muy maduro, realmente sólo tiene 21 años y ya quedarán en sus manos responsabilidades de un reino y el compromiso de la protección de otro, además de que ya tiene una familia que lo espera.

Con la novia…

Neo reina serena: ay hija estás preciosa… creo que el muchacho caerá de espaldas cuando te vea.

La joven realmente lucía brillante, su vestido era muy sencillo en realidad strapless bien ceñido al busto con algunos decorados en piedritas brillantes, y una suerte de listón debajo del busto que tenía todos y cada una de los símbolos de las sailors scouts, después de esto el vestido se abría en una falda de seda blanca que rozaba el suelo y que tenía más caída que vuelo lo cual hacía notar el estilizado cuerpo de su portadora. Su cabello estaba suelto y dejaba caer sus rizos de color azabache hasta la cintura sólo tenía una pequeña tiara adornándolo, por lo demás sus pies no se veían por lo que decidió que ese día para que primara su comodidad sólo calzaría unos sencillos zapatos sin tacón, blancos y parecidos a las sandalias de san francisco por lo demás.

Todas parecían querer dar consejos a la novia, la elogiaban, la criticaban se golpeaban un poco entre ellas y la volvían a elogiar, aún cuando el atuendo de Helene era muy sencillo para pertenecer a una princesa y en pocas horas más reina ella se veía espléndida y se reflejaba después de todo la verdadera personalidad de la joven: humilde y reservada.

Entre el alboroto sonó la puerta y serena se apresuró a abrir diciendo entre su majestad, Darién se quedó viéndola y notó en los ojos de ella cierta nostalgia, por ello antes de terminar de pasar la abrazó y e susurró: no te preocupes amor, ella será muy feliz, tanto o más de lo que yo lo he sido contigo, ella decidió salir antes de que las lágrimas la traicionaran y despejó la habitación de su hija de tanto mujerío dejando a un padre y a una hija a solas.

Rey Endimión: estás preciosa hija mía.

Helene: gracias papá

A un costado de toda la escena Aarón dormía plácidamente, Darién volteó a verlo y dijo a su hija: más te vale que vengas seguido con ese campeón, sabes que si no me romperías el corazón.

Helene: ¿sabes? Siempre pensé que las mujeres éramos la del instinto protector con los niños, que éramos las que luchábamos para tenerlos y que en definitiva éramos quienes más los amaban…

Rey Endimión: ¿y ahora qué piensas?

Helene: pues que entre Febo y tú mi teoría se fue al cuerno porque veo cómo aman a ese niño sin que exista lazo de sangre alguno con él.

Rey Endimión: tú hija, que eres una mujer muy valiente (me recuerda tanto a Serena) lo aceptaste como hijo tuyo y para mí nada más importa, y a Febo le ocurre lo mismo.

Helene: sólo espero ser buena madre para él…

Rey Endimión: pues has practicado mucho toda tu vida, yo creo que estás lista. Es hora… ¿vamos?

Helene se incorporó y tomó al bebé en sus brazos, el niño buscaba instintivamente el seno de su madre aunque Helene nunca lo pudo amamantar, por lógica, entonces ella buscó el biberón y mientras caminaba al salón donde sería la ceremonia le dio de comer al niño y le hizo provechito, al llegar Sailor Saturn salió a su encuentro y se llevó a Aarón que se había vuelto a dormir, y ella se preparó para entrar del brazo de su rey y padre al lugar.

Febo se sintió caer cuando ella entraba, no podía quitarle la vista de encima a la mujer que caminaba hacia él y cuando ella llegó él petrificado no pudo avanzar a lo que Joshi que estaba a sus espaldas le dio un pequeño empujón, salido del trance el príncipe tomó la mano de la chica y formuló un tímido gracias al rey que la entregaba, Darién se dirigió con su esposa al primer banco y cargó a Aarón en sus brazos luego de que Serena se lo diera.

Los príncipes se dieron un sí animoso y un beso breve y discreto, luego vino la ceremonia de coronación que fue muy emotiva ya que los reyes de ilusión (Rini y Elliot) fueron quienes coronaron a los nuevos reyes del sol.

Vale aclarar que todo el tiempo las estrellas de Febo y de Helene brillaron intensamente pero al ser coronados, finalmente, resplandecían con un fulgor nunca antes visto.

En ese momento Aarón comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, no había forma o manera de calmarlo. Fue cuando Febo y Helene entendieron que el momento de pelear había llegado.

_Nota de la autora: bueni aprovecho para saludar al amable lector que esté viendo esto y darle las gracias, como siempre. Espero que la historia esté resultando de su agrado, porque en lo que a mí respecta, está siendo muy difícil seguir con ella adelante… no es una cuestión de tiempo sino de inspiración. En la medida en que la historia sea leída y requerida, intentaré poner más de mi parte para que ésta concluya pero realmente se me está complicando._

_Saludos_

_WITU_


End file.
